Métro, Boulot, Coup de foudre
by supergirl971
Summary: Jacob passe énormément de temps dans les transports en commun, comme la plupart des parisiens, mais il était loin de se douter qu'il y rencontrerait la femme de ses rêves... Coup de foudre à la Saint Valentin ONE SHOT CONTEST sur Jacoblemonfic.forum (Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas).


_COUP DE FOUDRE A LA SAINT VALENTIN : ONE SHOT CONTEST_

_La foudre :** Métro, Boulot, Coup de Foudre.**_

_La foudroyée : **Supergirl971**_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir._

Jacob habitait Paris depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Il avait toujours rêvé d'y vivre et avait donc quitté les États-Unis après avoir obtenu son diplôme en aéronautique. Il travaillait à l'aéroport d'Orly et prenait tous les matins le RER, puis le Orlyval, pour s'y rendre, préférant éviter de contribuer à la pollution sans cesse croissante dans la capitale, ainsi que les bouchons.

Son emploi du temps était assez routinier, il devait bien l'avouer : métro, boulot, dodo, comme disaient si bien les français. Il n'avait pas de petite amie, non pas qu'on ne lui faisait aucune proposition, loin de là même, mais il n'était pas du genre à coucher avec la première venue. En fait il croyait au coup de foudre, à l'âme sœur, au grand amour, celui avec qui on passe toute sa vie. Ses amis le taquinaient très souvent avec ça d'ailleurs, mais il s'en moquait, surtout en les entendant raconter leurs vies de couple désastreuses.

Tous les jours, il rêvassait en regardant les passagers de son wagon, s'amusant à imaginer ce à quoi ils pensaient ou la vie qu'ils menaient. C'était son passe-temps favoris d'ailleurs, dans les transports en commun.

Il rentrait du boulot ce jour là, il en était à inspecter tous ces visages quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une magnifique jeune femme qui lisait un livre qui avait l'air captivant, d'après l'expression concentrée de son visage. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard d'elle, émerveillé par ce qu'il aurait qualifié de miracle de la nature...

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il la détaillait. De belles boucles brunes cachaient une partie du visage angélique de celle qui avait retenu son attention, et il mourrait d'envie de se lever et de les rabattre derrière son oreille, afin de la contempler à son aise. A en juger par la manière dont elles bougeaient à chaque mouvement du RER, il se disait que ses cheveux devaient être d'une douceur incomparable.

Jacob ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant, sans quoi il était sûr qu'il s'en serait souvenu. C'était le genre de femme qui restait graver dans la mémoire d'un homme, celle qu'on oublie plus jamais, même après des années. Il commença alors à paniquer. Comment ferait-il quand elle descendrait ? Sachant que les probabilités de recroiser quelqu'un dans les transports en commun étaient relativement faibles, que pouvait-il faire avant qu'elle ne lui échappe?

Jacob ne savait pas ce qui lui prît, mais tout à coup, il se leva et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme, espérant ne pas la faire fuir et engagea la conversation.

**-Il a l'air palpitant ce livre...**

La jeune femme releva sa tête vers lui et s'empourpra.

**-Heu...Oui...**

Jacob cru défaillir quand il croisa son regard. Elle avait des yeux vert clairs magnifiques qui rappelaient l'_absinthe_. Et sa voix, n'en parlons même pas ! Il la trouvait craquante avec ces petites rougeurs sur les joues. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

**-Je cherche un idée de cadeau pour ma sœur Rachel, elle adore lire, tous les genres en fait et je voulais connaître le titre de votre livre...Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...**

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant avant de lui répondre, se demandant certainement si sa question était sincère.

**-«_Oedipe__» _d'André Gide...Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit son genre...**Lui dit-elle dans un français impeccable, mais avec un petit accent qu'il reconnaissait comme américain.

Jacob n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, mais dut s'y forcer quand elle lui montra son livre. Il hocha la tête en lui souriant.

**-Vous seriez étonné par tout ce que ma sœur peut lire ! **Dit-il en rigolant.** Mais vous n'êtes pas française, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il l'air de rien, alors qu'il écrivait les informations qu'elle lui avait donné.

La jeune femme rabattit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**-Américaine...Comme vous...**Répondit-elle, hésitant vers la fin.

Jacob releva les yeux vers elle en souriant, alors qu'elle faisait ce petit geste qu'il trouva incroyablement sexy sur le coup et poursuivit comme si de rien était, dissimulant son trouble.

**-Mince, moi qui croyais me fondre dans la masse, me voilà démasqué !** Dit-il avec humour.

Elle rit timidement.

**-En France, c'est facile de reconnaitre des compatriotes...Ce sont eux qui ont l'accent le plus joli.**

**-C'est vrai, le vôtre est vraiment agréable à entendre d'ailleurs...**Concéda-t-il en hochant la tête.

La jeune femme se leva en souriant.

**-C'est gentil...Bon, c'est mon arrêt...Bonne soirée...**

Jacob paniqua tout à coup, hésitant un instant.

**-Euh...Vous-voulez-boire-un-verre-avec-moi ?** Dit-il d'une traite. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir été aussi brusque, mais il devait saisir sa chance. **Je sais que c'est soudain et un peu inapproprié sans doute, mais j'aimerais vraiment poursuivre notre discussion...**

**-A quel sujet ? **Sourcilla-t-elle.

**-Eh bien...Au sujet de ce livre, de ceux que vous conseilleriez à ma sœur, par **

**exemple...De ce que vous faites dans la capitale...Juste discuter...**Dit-il en baissant la

tête, gêné. Il trouvait son approche pathétique, mais bon, c'était fait alors tant pis, il verrait

bien.

**-Très bien...Je connais un petit pub pas très loin...C'est bien de ****rencontrer un Américain qui ne soit pas un touriste pour une fois...**

Jacob fut étonné qu'elle accepte, mais très heureux. Il répondit en tentant de cacher

l'euphorie qui l'envahissait.

**-Hum...Génial, je vous suis alors...**

La jeune femme les emmena dans un bar pas très fréquenté, et ils s'installèrent à une

table dans un recoin, à l'abri de tous les regards.

Jacob ne savait trop quoi dire tout à coup. La vérité était qu'il avait flashé sur elle, mais il

ne se voyait pas le lui avouer de but en blanc. Il préféra donc abordé un sujet moins

risqué.

**-Alors, vous êtes en F****rance pour affaire ou pour loisirs ?**

**-Disons un peu des deux ! **Sourit-elle.** Et vous ?**

**-Moi, ça fait presque deux ans et demi que je vis à Paris. Je travaille à l'aéroport **

**d'Orly.**

**-Wow...A l'aéroport ! **

**-Ouais et vous alors ? Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? **

**-Étudiante en littérature, à la Sorbonne...**

Jacob siffla.

**-Wow, à la Sorbonne ! Je suis impressionné ! **

**-Oh, vous savez, j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir participer à un programme **

**d'échange entre les États-Unis et la France, mais ce n'est pas si impressionnant, **

**une fois qu'on y est... **

**-Peut-être, **répliqua-t-il en hochant la tête, **mais c'est quand même un école très réputée en France, alors je vous félicite ! Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? Les États-Unis ne vous manquent pas trop ?**

**-Ça fait tout juste un an, et Paris n'a rien à voir avec Phoenix...J'avoue que je préfère vivre ici...**

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi un long moment, avant que la jeune femme ne regarde sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Je suis désolée, mais je dois rentrer...J'ai passé un agréable moment avec vous, mais j'ai cours, demain, et je ne voudrais pas le manquer...**

Jacob était déçu, mais ne se voyait pas insister d'avantage. Déjà qu'elle avait accepté de passer un moment en sa compagnie, il ne se voyait pas en plus lui demander de prolonger la soirée chez elle ou chez lui. Il hocha la tête.

**-Je comprends...C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard...**

**-Oui...Hum...Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, mais je serais plus rassurée si...Vous pouviez faire la route avec moi...Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas...**Balbutia-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Jacob hocha la tête en lui souriant de manière rassurante.

**-Pas de problème ! D'ailleurs je dormirai mieux si je vous sais en sécurité...**

**-Merci, **s'exclama-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

Jacob paya les consommations et ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ils marchaient en silence, chacun dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant chez elle et celle-ci se tourna vers lui, hésitante, après avoir ouvert la porte de son immeuble.

**-Je me disais...Comme il fait froid et pour vous remercier de m'avoir raccompagner...Peut-être que vous voudrez bien prendre quelque chose de chaud avant de repartir ?**

**-Ce serait avec plaisir...**Répondit-il en souriant, n'ayant pas du tout envie de la quitter.

Ils montèrent et la jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle préparait les boissons chaudes. Jacob regardait tout autour de lui en attendant patiemment son retour. Quand elle revint, elle posa les tasses sur la table et s'assit à côté de lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Tous les deux n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

La jeune brune rompit le silence.

**-J'espère que vous n'habitez pas trop loin...**

**-Un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis ceinture noire de karaté...**Dit-il en mimant une prise avec ses mains de façon théâtrale.

**-Je vois ça... Belle démonstration !** s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Jacob lui sourit avant de poursuivre.

**-Votre cours est à quelle heure demain ? Je ne voudrais pas abuser en vous faisant vous coucher tard...**

**- A huit heures...**Elle se leva et fit malencontreusement tomber sa boisson chaude sur les vêtements de Jacob. **Oh mon Dieu !**

Jacob grimaça un peu sous l'effet de la chaleur du liquide en déposant sa tasse.

**-C'est rien, c'est pas grave...**Dit-il pour rassuré la jeune femme qui semblait horrifié par sa maladresse.

Elle se précipita vers la cuisine et ramena de quoi le nettoyer.

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée...Je suis maladroite de nature, mais la, c'est vraiment le bouquet !**

Jacob lui sourit. Il la trouvait irrésistible avec cette petite moue honteuse qu'elle affichait.

**-Vous en faites pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent...**

La jeune femme rougit en apercevant les muscle bien dessinés de Jacob à travers le tissus mouillé et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille en se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en tamponnant la chemise de ce dernier.

Jacob la contemplait avec envie. Il adorait la voir remettre ses cheveux en place. Il déglutit difficilement quand elle mordit sa lèvre.

**-Euh...**Il s'éclaircit la voix.** Il faudrait peut-être que je les passe sous l'eau...**Proposa-t-il, gêné.

**-Hum...O-Oui...Mais c'est à moi de le faire...Donnez-moi votre...chemise...**

Jacob s'exécuta en déboutonnant sa chemise et la lui tendit avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture.

La belle brune déglutit péniblement en le détaillant, après avoir pris la chemise.

**-Je...reviens... **

Jacob acquiesça en finissant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et se retrouva en caleçon au milieu de son salon, terriblement mal à l'aise.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, rouge pivoine.

**-Votre chemise sèche sur la radiateur...Je nettoie la table et je m'occupe de...Oh non ! **Couina-t-elle en renversant le reste de sa boisson sur son corsage.

**-Vous devriez vous estimer heureux que je ne nous ai pas brûlé au troisième degré. **Bougonna-t-elle en retirant son corsage devant lui.

Jacob perdit son sourire un instant, trop troublé par la jeune femme qui se déshabillait juste sous ses yeux. Il la dévorait du regard et sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, son corps commençait à réagir à cette vision enchanteresse.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, ni de la direction qu'elle prenait, trop focalisée sur la tache de son corsage. Elle hoqueta en heurtant Jacob, qui la rattrapa de justesse et leur regards se croisèrent.

**-Désolée...**Souffla-t-elle alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

Jacob avait instinctivement entouré sa taille de ses bras pour la rattraper et à présent il la dévisageait d'un regard brûlant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais il se devait d'être franc.

**-Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré j'ai terriblement envie de vous embrasser et je dois dire que là tout de suite, l'envie est plus forte que jamais...Mais je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer...**Avoua-t-il.

Elle rougit, et en guise de réponse, crocheta la nuque de Jacob et posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si elle avait attendu toute la soirée qu'il fasse le premier pas. Jacob lui rendit immédiatement son baiser en la serrant contre lui, presqu'à l'étouffer. La sentir contre lui paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Lui qui désirait tellement passé du temps avec elle, se retrouvait finalement à moitié nu dans son salon entrain de l'embrasser. Le goût et la douceur de ses lèvres lui donnaient l'impression de planer, telle une _bulle_ de savon emportée au gré du vent. Il était juste heureux d'être là, avec elle, mais son corps réclamait plus, beaucoup plus, comme si ce simple contact éveillait en lui des désirs charnels primaires.

Elle se pressa contre lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser et gémit en sentant la langue de Jacob caresser la sienne.

Ce dernier la souleva brusquement pour aller l'allonger sur le canapé, se plaçant entre ses jambes par la même occasion. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour aller parsemer sa mâchoire, puis son coup de doux baisers, alors que ses mains s'appliquaient à caresser son ventre, ses hanches et ses cuisses.

Elle se liquéfia sous ses caresses, laissant voyager ses doigts le long du dos du jeune homme.

Jacob continua son exploration, ses lèvres descendant petit à petit sur son corps svelte. La dénudant de plus en plus au passage, il arriva à la barrière de son pantalon, relevant la tête, il chercha chez elle un signe de désapprobation qui l'inviterait à faire marche arrière.

Elle lui sourit et défit elle-même son pantalon, dévoilant à Jacob le reste de sa peau laiteuse.

Jacob la regarda faire en déglutissant difficilement, impatient mais aussi un paniqué par ce qui allait se produire. Il attrapa les pans de son vêtement et tira le tout vers ses chevilles, avant de l'envoyer valser sur le sol. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son anatomie, la détaillant avec envie, avant qu'il ne retire son dernier vêtement et qu'il ne se réinstalle entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

Elle agrippa ses cheveux et reprit ses lèvres d'assaut avec une fougue sans précédent. Leur baiser n'était plus que fièvre et folie alors que leurs corps se frottaient dans une danse sensuelle.

Jacob ne pu retenir un gémissement de contentement et se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Mais il s'en fichait royalement là tout de suite, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était unir leurs corps. N'y tenant plus, il se plaça face à son antre et la pénétra doucement, centimètre par centimètre en lâchant un long soupire de bien être.

La jeune femme en fit de même, sans lâcher Jacob du regard. Elle ondula des hanches, tout en s'accrochant aux épaules de son partenaire et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, visiblement, pour réfréner son ardeur.

Jacob sourit en la voyant faire ce petit truc avec sa lèvre. Il croyait perdre l'esprit tant les sensations étaient renversantes. Il imprima un rythme plus soutenu alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, langoureusement. La sentir autour de lui était un véritable délice, jamais il n'avait eu aussi chaud, ne s'était sentit aussi émoustillé en compagnie d'une femme, mais avec elle, il avait suffit d'un d'un regard, d'un mot pour qu'il perde les pédales. Il la visitait encore et encore, sentant le plaisir monter crescendo, en même temps que les cris de la jeune femme se faisaient plus intense eux aussi.

Il la sentit brusquement se resserrer autour de lui, alors que ses ongles pénétraient sa chair dans un autre crie, libérateur cette fois. Il ne saurait dire si c'était dû à ses gémissements, aux lacérations qu'elle lui infligeait ou tout simplement à la vision d'elle en pleine jouissance qui lui fit cet effet, mais quelques instants après, il la suivit et atteignit à son tour les portes de l'extase, essoufflé, mais entièrement rassasié.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent quelques instant après, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. C'est l'_aboiement_ d'un chien dans l'appartement d'à côté qui le réveilla le lendemain. Jacob ouvrit les yeux péniblement, la lumière l'aveuglant un instant tandis qu'il cherchait à savoir où il se trouvait exactement. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit et commençait un peu à paniquer quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

**-Bien dormi ?**

Il se redressa sur le canapé pour voir de qui venait la question et croisa le regard d'une magnifique jeune femme. Tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre.

**-La meilleure nuit depuis des lustres !**

Elle rigola.

**-Tant mieux, parce que c'est le terminus !**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**-Hein ?**

**-Terminus, tous les passagers sont invités à descendre...**

Jacob se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui en se rendant compte qu'il était toujours dans le RER et qu'il avait même dépassé sa station. Encore confus, il se leva et sortit du train, encore tout retourné par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Ce dernier lui avait parut tellement réel que c'en était affolant. Mais avait-il vraiment vu cette jeune femme ? Depuis quand rêvait-il ? Il n'aurait su le dire. C'est le moral dans les chaussettes qu'il prit le train dans l'autre sens pour rentrer chez lui.

Pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits en fait, ce rêve l'avait poursuivit. Il ne cessait de se demander si tout était faux ou s'il avait vraiment vu la fille de son rêve. Son visage restait graver dans sa mémoire, ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement inventé. Il y repensait encore aujourd'hui alors qu'il attendait patiemment le Orlyval en écoutant de la musique, des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme vint s'asseoir près de lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à essayer de se concentrer sur la _mélodie_ qui se jouait dans ses oreilles.

**-Cette musique à l'air captivante...**L'interrompit la jeune femme.

Jacob se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait, retirant ses écouteurs, il se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix. C'est alors qu'il la vit, en chair et en os, juste à côté de lui. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve, elle était bel et bien là. Il resta un moment à la dévisager avant de répondre.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en voyant sa mine étonné.

**-Alors, vous l'avez acheté ce livre ? **

**-Euh...Non, j'ai perdu la feuille sur laquelle j'avais noté les références...**Avoua-t-il, encore perturbé. Il rougit un peu en repensant à la manière dont il s'était imaginé lui faire l'amour sur le canapé.

**-Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas juste une technique de drague que vous employez à chaque fois que vous vous ennuyez dans le RER ?**

**-Non...Enfin pas vraiment, vous êtes la première et ce que j'ai dit était vrai, j'ai vraiment une sœur accroc des livres...**Dit-il en souriant.

**- Mais c'était bien une technique de drague, n'est-ce pas?**

Jacob baissa la tête un instant.

**-Oui...Elle était nulle c'est ça ?**

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

**-Disons que puisque le but de la drague est d'obtenir un rendez-vous, ce n'était pas vraiment réussi, puisque vous ne m'en avez pas demandé !**

Il grimaça.

**-J'ai essayé, mais je savais pas trop quoi dire et puis vous êtes descendu si vite...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois ! **Conclut-elle avant d'ouvrir un livre, différent de celui de la dernière fois.

Jacob la regarda avec étonnement, ne sachant trop comment interpréter ses paroles. Il sourit en voyant son nouveau livre.

**-Vous lisez quoi cette fois ?**

**- Journal intime d'un Vampire...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**-Vous aimez les vampires vous ? **Demanda-t-il avec étonnement, presque avec dégoût.

**-Pas vraiment, mais j'aime les histoires d'amour complexes, même si je crois toujours au prince charmant...**

Jacob sourit à sa dernière remarque.

**-C'est marrant, parce que moi aussi j'y crois...Bon bien sûr pas à la version du gars sur son cheval blanc et de la princesse dans sa longue robe, surtout pas à Paris, mais je crois aux belles rencontres dans des lieux un peu incongrues, qui peuvent changer à jamais le cours d'une vie...**Dit-il avec un regard plein de sous entendu.

**- Comme par exemple...L'Orlyval ? **S'empourpra-t-elle.

**-Par exemple...Ou le RER aussi...**Jacob hésita un instant avant de se lancer . **Ça vous dirait de dîner avec moi ou de prendre un verre, un café, ce que vous voudrez...**

**-J'accepte à une condition...**

**-Laquelle ? **S'empressa-t-il de demander.

**-J'aimerais connaître le prénom de celui qui m'invite à boire un verre...**Sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

**-Jacob...Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jake...Et à qui ais-je l'honneur de parler ?**

**- Bella...**Elle lui tendit la main. **Ravie de pouvoir mettre un nom sur le visage qui m'obsède depuis plusieurs jours, Jake...**

Jacob frémit devant son aveu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses sentiments soient partagé. Il la dévisagea intensément en lui serrant la main, ce simple contact l'électrisant.

**-La réciproque est vraie...**Avoua-t-il.

Bella rougit en baissant la tête et en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille comme elle le faisait si bien. Jacob fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas tout imaginé.

**-Votre proposition prend effet quand exactement ?**

**-Tout de suite, si vous voulez...**Dit-il en souriant.

**-Tant mieux, parce que j'irais bien boire un verre là maintenant...Je connais un petit pub pas très loin, si ça vous dit...**

**-Ce serait avec plaisir...**


End file.
